Wildest Dreams
by AreWeInTheClearYetGOOD
Summary: A one shot based on the song Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift


**A/N:** Thanks for reading. This is a song fic based on Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift. If anyone has any song requests PM me or put it in the reviews. Please follow, favorite and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

 _Even if it's just in your wildest dreams._

The faint sounds of an old rock station played from the car's stereo. Katniss put her battered converse with faded song lyrics written in sharpie that had seen better days on the dashboard. The driver only hummed along to the music. Katniss wrapped a finger around the end of her braid as she thought about where she was and what led her to be sitting in the passenger seat at that very moment.

Katniss looked out the window at the fading city lights in their rear view mirror. It was as if a rainbow was dimming and the road ahead of them seemed brighter. She sighed and a warmer and larger hand encased hers. Tingles ignited on her hand from where his skin touched hers it was like when someone shocks you after rubbing their socks on carpet.

Grey eyes met blue and Katniss immediately felt at home. Why is it she always felt better with him? It was unsettling and one of the things that she hated most was not knowing what was happening. And that was exactly how she felt when she was with him, like she was helpless to all that was happening around them. Like theyw were stuck inside a museum exhibit and people were pointing and laughing at them.

She knew they wouldn't last it was a principle thing. Who they were and what they did was so different and she knew that some fall out would come, but in a rare moment she decided it was worth the risk. They would keep on going as they were and when it started to fall apart they would pretend it wasn't happening. But, he was able to wrap her up and make her forget any of the worries that she had.

Peeta remained silent as so did she, there wasn't much to say. They were just trying to relax, one of the few times in their lives. Trying to spend time together, she had used a sick day and he claimed that he was visiting his mother. They were both lies.

The night sky left a pattern of stars in their rear view mirrors as they got farther and farther from the land that was considered home. The street lights had burned out and they were long gone before anyone was the wiser.

.

.

The warmth of the coffee warmed her hands that November morning. She looked out the window at the rain pouring down on the window. She glanced at the couch and the body sleeping there.

She sighed and wrapped the fuzzy blanket tighter around herself. It wouldn't scare away the cold for long, but for the time being it would work.

Katniss took a sip of the steaming hot coffee and could easily feel it warm her insides. The mist from the coffee swirled up and vanished into nothingness in a moment. She tried to shake off the nagging feeling that was taking ahold of her heart and was squeezing it until she couldn't breathe.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on the constant sound of the raindrops hitting the window sill. The little plops that seemed loud in the empty room calmed her, ever since she had been a child Katniss had been calmed by rain. Her mother had claimed that when Katniss was a baby that when it rained she slept peacefully but without it they needed a noise machine to get her to sleep. Katniss took a deep breath and had calmed down slightly, trying to ignore some of the thoughts of her past.

A hand ghosted over her shoulder and she had nearly jumped a foot in the air. Her eyes jolted open and her head turned to see who could have touched her. Her eyes found Peeta standing over the sink grabbing a cup from the cupboard. Katniss sighed in relief, for a moment she had been frightened that someone had snuck into her apartment.

She stole a glance towards the couch and saw that the blankets were thrown back hazardously and the pillow had the indent of a head. Some of her worries came back in full force but she forced herself to push them to the side and try to think of something more pleasant.

It wasn't like they were going to crash and burn. Her positive thinking was hoping that they would be together, the pessimistic side of her hissed that they would be over soon enough. All of her past relationships had gone down in flames and left her and whoever else burnt to a crisp.

Katniss had lost hope in the love department and meeting Peeta had somehow changed that. He had somehow convinced her to go on one date and then several and then they were where they are now. Near a year of dating and Katniss could feel a rip taking hold of their relationship.

"Good morning." muttered Katniss. He seemed to hear her as it seemed that he straightened up at hearing her voice.

"Good Morning." replied Peeta as he prepared his coffee. She set her coffee on the table and rubbed her hands together. The air was chilled and hadn't let up since the storm had started the night before. It felt as if the storm raging outside might go one forever.

Warm hands landed on her shoulders and Katniss closed her eyes at the sensation of warm hands on her cold shoulders. She tipped her head back and grey eyes met cerulean.

That was when she knew that they could end as easily as they began.

.

.

Giggles.

The only sound in the early April sky. The giggles of a man and a woman, over who knows what.

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark ran childishly across the dew filled grass, their hands intertwined as they ran. No one was out, it wasn't normal for people to be out at three thirty in the morning in a neighborhood park. But they still were.

Katniss welcomed the childish feeling that embraced her. Her childhood had been filled with hard work and then more hard work. She didn't get the time to play with other children on playgrounds or having a slumber party with other teenage girls. And she had never wondered what she had been missing out on until that very moment. She had thought that it was stupid and childish to play on playgrounds, but now that she was there with Peeta she didn't want to go anywhere else.

They ran until they were out of breath, stars shined over them like a broken record. A smile lit up both of their faces.

"Race you," exclaimed Katniss as she let go of his hand and started running again. A tired sigh was all that she heard from him as adrenaline ran through her veins.

Katniss only stopped when she had reached the swings on the playground. She walked over, the wood chips beneath her feet crunching, emphasizing every step she took.

She sat on the cold swing and grasped the chains that held up the swings. She stole a glance back and saw Peeta walking up to her. A grin stretched across his face at the sight of her sitting on a swing. She gave him a small smile at the sight of the grin on his face.

Katniss watched his dark figure as he walked over to the swing next to hers. A cold air swept through the playground like a wildfire.

She started pumping her legs back and forth. She started to go higher and higher and was enjoying every moment. Her hair was flying wildly behind her as she moved on the swing, Peeta seemed to also be going higher and higher. They were high on each other's joy. A laugh was torn from Katniss' throat and she was sure that she couldn't be happier.

.

.

Walking along the lane near her childhood home was usually fine for her. Just fine, she didn't have many good memories, most of them were terrible. Whether it was the death of her father and near starvation, but she didn't always like coming back for visits.

Peeta walked beside her on the broken sidewalk. An awkward silence descended over them. Katniss didn't know what to say. There wasn't much to say about her childhood and one day she could talk about it but that wasn't that time for her yet. She didn't know how to put in their suffering into words, how to explain how the death of her father caused the suicide of her mother and the depression of her younger sister.

She knew that he wanted to hear about her life, but she was hard pressed to reveal anything. Katniss hated looking weak and she felt that speaking about her past would do so. She looked over at Peeta for a moment and then took a deep breath.

They were going to end soon. it just seemed like it. And Katniss hated the feeling in her gut that said so.

.

.

The air was filled with tension and it seemed that it couldn't be diffused. Four stone cold eyes stared at each other, with an unrelenting air that seemed like it might shatter at any moment. It was one of two iron wills and neither seemed willing to bend.

"It's over." the words were said with a cold bluntness that would cause most to go running.

There was no stopping it and it seemed no amount of words would be able to stop it. There was nothing that they could do at that moment to fix it and possibly with time it wouldn't hurt as bad. It had been a long time coming and both sides seemed to know it. The two stood in silence. both not sure how to proceed.

Katniss tried to ignore the burning feeling of tears pricking at the back of her eyes. It felt like an ice cold hand had grasped her heart and was squeezing out all of her happy thoughts and feelings. She stared at Peeta, and it seemed that he was as determined as she was.

Whatever would happen next, she hoped that he would be all right.

.

.

Katniss sipped her coke and whiskey and tipped back the cup and finished the rest. She set the cup back on the bar with the faint sound of the glass hitting wood. Music pounded out of every corner and she could feel the beginnings of a headache forming at the corner of her head.

She had agreed to show up to humor her friend, Johanna. Johanna had wanted to try and get Katniss to find a one night stand, as she had rarely been out since her break up six months ago. It had been futile so far and Katniss planned to keep it that way. She just wasn't over Peeta yet and no amount of sleeping around wouldn't change it.

The bartender walked over and refilled her cup. She stared wistfully down at the cup, she hated that he could invade her thoughts after so many months. The flashes of their time together hit her at the most impromptu times.

Katniss lifted her head up and looked around the bar. A couple was drunkenly making out in the corner, an old man with a scruffy beard was sucking out the contents of his cup and a group of college girls were drinking fruity drinks and pretending to be drunk.

Though, as her gaze wandered, she could feel eyes on the back of her head. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, she turned her head and not for the first time blue eyes met grey.

 _In your wildest dreams_


End file.
